ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It's All About Yalo
Synopsis Mig and Maltha stumble into a businessman named Yalo while in Under City but soon regret meeting him when Yalo runs into his past conflicts who count on capturing and killing Yalo at once. Plot Mig is shown to be inside Under City strolling around the busy walkways of it. Maltha is showing chowing down on a large worm burger and Mig is disgusted in look. "Ugggghh, Maltha. How can you even eat that....thing," said Mig, swallowing with disgust. "Mmmmmm! This is way better then your Earth grovklerighters," said Maltha, finishing his worm burger. "Just...no," said Mig, looking away towards a man running off with an alien TV device. "Looks like we got ourselves a common thief, Malthy," said Mig, staring ahead. Mig stared down on his gamatrix and slapped the faceplate down, once he slid the cover off and selected his hologram. Mig, as Aquapus, ran towards where the thief was and then saw him trip on water he had splashes down. "Ooof!" he shouted, as he struggled to get back up to his feet. Mig transformed back and gave the TV to Maltha. "Ow, ow, OW! What the heck are you guys doing to me!? Any reason to attack me like th-...." said the alien, looking at Mig and Maltha with his beedy eyes, and then the gamatrix. Mig put his hand behind his back and glared at the alien thief. "Are you CRAZY? You steal a TV from someone and say we attack you for no reason?" asked Mig. "S-s-sorry, I never got your names. My name is Yalo, and I see you got quite the tech there on your arm. What's say you and I do a little business together, hm?" asked Yalo, looking at Mig. Mig frowned in disgust and looked away to Maltha. "Fat chance I'd ever give away the gamatrix, especially to a thief like you," said Mig. "Fat chance? What the heck is that even supposed to mean?" asked Maltha, confused by Mig's words. "Expression, remember?" asked Mig. "Ah..." said Maltha, still confused. "LOOK, here you two. I actually need your help, believe it or not...um, I was kinda delivering this here "TV" to a client of mine, so I wasn't stealing it. I'm no crook, here," said Yalo. "Funny mister, real funny. Thieves are notorious for their lying and scams," said Maltha. Yalo looks nervously over his back and sees two large Strogosapiens searching around menacingly. "LOOK I reallllly got to get going now to my client, cya!" shouted Yalo, as he carried off the TV and ran into one of the Strogosapiens. "Well, well, well Skredall, looks like we found ourselves Mr. Yalo," said one of them. "HA, HA! At long last we find you little crook. Wonder what brought you here to your unlucky demise," said Skredall. "Um, I, I, I really don't know what your talking about..." said Yalo nervously. One of the Strogosapiens lifts Yalo up and hurls him into a large store where he breaks through several racks of clothes and stuff. Mig and Maltha notice the two and run to them. "Whoa, Puncherbots....look, I understand you don't like that Yalo guy, trust me, we don't either but-" "-I don't think we're here to talking business with you, little human. Step aside before I take you as well," said one of the aliens. The two shoved Maltha and Mig down and ran to Yalo where they lifted him into the air. "LOOK! The reason I escaped from you guys and stole a lot of your tech was because..." Yalo looks around nervously and spots Mig and Maltha getting up. "Those guys! Th-h-hey set me free and I sold them the tech," said Yalo, lying. Skredall drops him to the ground and hurls himself onto the ground in front of Mig and Maltha and lifts them both up. "I am Prince Skredrall and this is my wife, Princess Lumpha. We are here to capture your little weirdo fugitive buddy here. You two are coming with us, no matter what you do, you will face the ulimate punishment," said Skredall. Maltha kicked Skredall down and smashed Lumpha's knee with his weapon and grabbed onto Mig and grappled away. "What the heck is with that little punk scammer Yalo anyways? God he is so dead once we get out of this," said Mig. "Looks like we have an even bigger problem on our hands," said Maltha. Just then the two's grapple breaks and the two fall down to the ground, as they were high up. "COME ON, I NEED SOMEONE GOOD!" shouted Mig, as he slapped down the gamatrix. He became Yellow Star and grabbed onto Maltha as he landed hardly on the ground and tumbled right into a store, where he transformed back, unconscious as well as Maltha, who was half awake. Lumpha and Skredall both landed hard on the ground, holding Yalo under Skredall's arm and they marched towards Maltha and Mig. "You two are coming with us, and I'll make sure you won't escape from our clutches," said Skredall. He stared down onto Mig's gamatrix and smiled and laughed. "Oh and I'll be sure to take that off your wrist...as painful as I can," said Skredall. Maltha's eye sight began getting blurry and then dimmed off completely. Mig peeked open one eye and glanced over at Lumpha carrying off Maltha and Skredall about to hold onto him as well. Mig jumped into the air and backflipped behind Skredall and launched himself off the rails of the floor they were on. "Try getting me now! Let's see how good you are when you face Puncherbot," said Mig, as he slapped down the gamatrix and became the exact opposite: Grey Matter. "Ugh, WHY does this stupid thing hate me this much?" he asked himself. He peaked over and saw an electrical box and "Ahed". He ran over to it and opened up the back panel of it. "Hm, let's see here. Light would be the red wire crossed over the spotlight blue cord. Now let's see how Puncherbots are like without any vision," said Grey Matter, as he pulled the plug out of the control panel and it became dark. "Now time to face these losers as Puncherbot," shouted Grey Matter, as he slapped his trix. He had become Iceitope instead. "Iceitope? Aw, great. Of course this would be the alien it gives me," said Iceitope. Just then he heard loud noises and felt rumbling and there felt a large whack on his back. "Maybe I shouldn't have broken the lights," said Iceitope. He blasted ice all around him and then rubbed his palms together and then got kicked into a large stand and transformed back. The lights began flickering and Mig could barely see Skredall and Lumpha flash in and out of view, like strobe lights were going off. He saw Maltha and Yalo tied up on the stairwell and then got thrown into the air. Mig's body landed inside a store and then Skredall and Lumpha jumped up and ran to him. "About time this slimy little creature slowed down for us to claim the ultimate prize from his little wrist," said Lumpha. "Oh, I don't quite think you will get my 'ultimate prize'," announced Mig from inside the dark store. "Where you are weak little scum earthling!!?" shouted Skredall in demand. Just then a loud flash was heard and Skredall and Lumpha looked around and couldn't see where the orange flash came from. "Ugh, he's playing tricks on us," said Lumpha. Puncherbot appeared behind them and smashed them into the wall of the store. "Playing tricks, no, I'm just being exactly the fair person here in this little fight," he said. Skredall and Lumpha both came out of the store and hurled themselves onto Puncherbot, causing the three to tip over the railing and smash into the large ground. Puncherbot got up and was being punshed down and squeezed by the neck. "Give us that DEVICE!" shouted Skredall in a demanding tone. "Fat chance that'll happen," said Puncherbot. He lifted Skredall into the air and then, with all of his power and force, launched up into the air and he bashed into the top of the city and fell straight down into a stand, which exploded because it was filled with explosives and excessories. Lumpha saw that her husband blew up and stared in shock, just as Puncherbot came and cracked his knuckles together, acting as he was about to fight her now. Just then he transformed back and yelled. "AW MAN! Why gamatrix, why?" asked Mig. Lumpha smiled with triumph and squeezed Mig and lifted him into the air and laughed. "Now, you're ALL mine!" she said. Just then a large, steel pole was hurled at her and she was bashed into the market nearby. Mig looked over and saw Maltha and Yalo standing there. "Ugh, about time you choose to intervene," said Mig, walking over to Maltha. Yalo whistled and walked away casually and Maltha spun his grapple around him and tangled him up, as Yalo whistled one time in anger. "I don't think you're off the hook that easy," said Mig. Just then the power went back to black and Mig then walked over to the panel and turned the lights back on and fixed, only to notice Yalo missing. "Yeah, we'll get him later. I think we have to clean up around here," said Mig, looking at the trashed markets. "Don't you mean you, hero?" asked Maltha, staring at Mig. "What? You're not helping me out?" asked Mig, filled with shock and question. "Nope," said Maltha. "Ugh, come on dude. You gotta help me do this," said Mig. "Fat chance," said Maltha, smiling at Mig, who slapped his forehead. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha *Yalo Villains *Prince Skredall *Princess Lumpha Aliens Used *Aquapus (brief) *Yellow Star (brief) *Grey Matter (first appearance, accidental; selected alien was Puncherbot) *Iceitope (first re-appearance, accidental; intended alien was Puncherbot) *Puncherbot Trivia *Yalo, Prince Skredall, and Princess Lumpha debut. *Grey Matter debuts. *Iceitope re-appears. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7